Love Letter
by OtakuIsLove
Summary: How could a single piece of paper change Shiki and Rima's relationship? more than friends maybe? read to find out! ONE-SHOT. Rated T for lemon hints. *wink*


**Hey guys! It's me,OtakuIsLove.**

**And this idea came up while I was revising Chapter 1 of "Love Decoy". Oh,yeah.. Please read it if you'd like ^^**

**I hope this isn't too long(:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own VK. Darn it._

**Love Letter**

Shiki was walking along the halls of Cross Academy, with a piece of paper on his hand. His face had that happy and nervous vigor.

Humming a tune,He was about to go and open his locker door when Rima patted him on the back.

"Hey, Shiki-kun." She greeted.

He gasped at her. Did she notice something that she shouldn't? Oh,now she was going to find out. He gulped and tried to smile back as cheerfully as he could.

"Hello,Rima. how's your morning?" He asked,trying to change the subject.

She sighed. "Dull as ever. It's a good thing pockeys accompany me these days.. where were you Shiki? I thought we were best friends?" Her lips pouted.

OH no. He gulped again. How could he explain it?

_Stop thinking about the paper!_ He mentally scolded himself and shrugged.

"I dunno about you Rima, BUt I've been very busy helping Aidou from those crazy girls in the day class.

there was suspicion in her eyes and then,she had noticed a paper sticking out from his pocket. Her eyes narrowed at it.

Shiki was sweating bullets when he realized Rima was looking at the paper. He cleared his throat and shoved the paper out of her sight.

"What was that paper about?" She asked suspiciously

What would he say? Nervousness was swallowing him up.

"Um.. none of your business." He retorted and started walking away.

But Rima caught up with him and asked.

"Is this some pen pal or something? Because if it is, you are stupid!" She snapped.

Shiki turned and glared at her jokingly. "Are you jealous, if I actually DO have a pen pal?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Of course I would be jealous,naturally, I'm your best friend,right?"

He grinned. "Right." Then he stalked away again. Not noticing that the piece of paper had started to stick out from his jeans pocket once more.

Rima suddenly had a plan. Shiki would definitely be angry at her. But any secret on that piece of paper was worth the scolding.

She tiptoed towards him and..Her hands reached out for the paper..

Her eyes squinted as she concentrated on the effort. Very carefully now..the paper was half-way out of his pocket.

Then her conscience spoke up: This could start a fight..

so what? She wanted to know what this was about. Maybe this is the reason why Shiki was distant from her these days.

She breathed relief when she finally pulled the paper out. And then she turned around and was about to run when She felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Rima! give me that paper now!" Shiki yelled.

Funny, she never saw him so protective of something over her. He usually tell her about it.

She broke into a run,the paper still in her hand.

"Rima!" Shiki was right behind her, he tried to grab her collar but she pumped her legs faster.

"Come and get it!" She teased and dashed through a door. Inside was a couple getting ready for the night class.

"Oops! Sorry!" She tried to smile and dashed out again.

"Rima!" Shiki bellowed very angrily now. maybe she should give it back and ask for the explanation.

She was tempted to stop,her legs were very sore and she was out of breath.

BUt it was too late to turn back now. She decided to just go on.

BAM! And books were flying everywhere.

"What the-?! " The librarian exclaimed,angrily.

"Sorry ma'am!" Rima apologized for the second time and didn't bother helping the woman she bumped.

She had stepped on many books just to get away from Shiki, he was still following behind her, hoping she didn't read it.

Shiki slipped on the mountain of books. and this gave Rima the chance to hide in her dormitory and finally read it.

She ran as fast as she could to her dorm,not minding everyone's stares.

Rima sat on her bed and started to open the paper just when the door opened again. GOSH! she forgot to lock the door!

"Shiki you shouldn't be on a girls' dorm!" She pointed out.

"And you shouldn't be reading that paper!" He hollered.

"What is about this paper that got you so worked up. what if I.." She paused dramatically and lifted the paper. "Open it?"

Shiki's eyes widened. "NO! Don't! I warn you--!"

Rima started to read the paper when Shiki suddenly tackled her on the bed. And started tickling her everywhere.

"NO!..... stop...! please! --can't..breath! Shiki!" She had bursted into giggles.

Shiki trapped Rima's tiny body below hers,mercilessly tickling her.

He continued to tickle her until Rima had let go of the paper.

"SHIKI!" She panted and tried to wiggle out of him.

He finally stopped and grinned at her. "That, is for stealing my paper!"

"What was that about anyway? a love letter?" She guessed. and he saw in her eyes that she was hurt and jealous.

He snorted. "I'm not telling you."

"Can you get off me now? Your starting to get really..heavy." She complained.

"NO."

"What do you mean 'no'?? I can't breath!" She said weakly.

"A poor excuse to run away again and steal my paper." He with that, he tightened his grasp on her hands and legs more firmly.

He could sense her squirm. Then she had stopped moving.

Shiki wondered why and found out that she was looking at him with a curious look on her face.

He stared back and understood why she was silent. He was staring at her...in a whole new light..

A Rima who's more than his friend. With her orange blond hair and cute big eyes. Yes, she was gorgeous of course. His best friend always was. Too bad she thought of him only as his friend.

Rima was thinking the same. Shiki was fabulous. He had this chestnut hair and blusih silver eyes. He was such a debonair. A great friend. Too bad he thought of her as only her friend.

Then they moved at the same time.

And their lips met with ardent passion. Shiki's hand immediately cradled her back and untucked her shirt so that he could touch her bare skin. Then his hand was starting to trail on her waist and gripped it like there was no tomorrow.

Rima's hand had moved to his hair,crumpling it,enjoying the soft waves of the red strands.

Gosh,they were French kissing, But Shiki was good at it and he never knew he was. It was like his mouth had it's own volition. They didn't expect this flame between them.

Their tongue met at the middle and Shiki twirled them twice then he explored the rest of her mouth. She did the same. Their heartbeats, faster than ever.

Rima broke away from it but Shiki didn't have enough. His lips moved to her neck and formed a hickey.

"Shiki.." She murmured.

His lips finally broke up from her skin and he smiled at her.

"I want you to read the paper."

"Why? I thought you didn't want me to."

"Yeah but I think you can. Now that we had kissed and everything. I think there's a chance."

"Chance? what chance?" She breathed but opened the paper anyway.

_Rima,for the past few days I have been with Aidou to bug him about how to court girls. I asked his help on how I could ask you to date me without making a fool of myself. I was too innocent on the courtship part. BUt I love you very dearly,more than a friend. I know that you'll be grossed out because I know you only see me as a friend. I just want to let you know about it. If you can't accept it, feel free to disregard and avoid me forever, By now, I would be thinking about this letter and how foolish I am, putting it in your locker. But whatever, This is how I feel. I love you Rima, very much._

She stared at him in shock for five minutes. Then she burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You were trying to ask me out! hahaha! Of course I will! I love you Shiki. I love you too." She admitted,biting her lip, "BUt I was afraid you didn't like me the way I did towards you."

He smiled. "You know what Aidou said? If you won't do it first,then no one ever will do it. He's a wise guy."

She nodded and sat up.

"I love you Shiki But I still think it was too cheesy. Good thing you didn't drop it in my locker." She giggled.

Shiki shrugged and kissed her once more. It was now Rima, her girlfriend.

The paper was worth it after all.

**A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?Please review! (:**


End file.
